A World without the Goddess
by ChaosxStar
Summary: [COMPLETE] Set immediately after the End of FFXIII-2... its a little dark towards the end but darkness always lead to light A few spoilers however, nothing damaging ; please enjoy.. My chapters are short but I'm trying to spread out the story a bit more Final Fantasy Characters, Locations Belongs to Square! Not one of my best tho
1. Prologue

Prologue

A world without a goddess?

Academia 500AF is the setting to this story, Serah Died in my arms I swore to protect her, I thought she was safe but when you change the future you change the past it ripples through the timeline...the seeress through the ages are force to see. Since Serah had similar abilities the strength of her visions killed her... I turn to Vallhalla to see lightning still crystallised on etro's throne is it as she predicted the world would end in entropy but I'm not going to give up without a fight...I still want to save the future, save lightning and of course save Serah but I have no idea what I could do.

I killed the goddess by killing Caius and I didn't mean to but he had his own agenda he wanted to achieve and he did, as the chaos from Vallhalla quickly seeped through to our world...I turned to Hope who was still holding Mog "is there anything..." I said "we could do..." and with a shake of his head...i realised he didn't have an idea... "I need to get back into the historical Crux" I said as Sazh's ship landed near the ruins of the Academy headquarters...

The chaos shrouded the areas of academia and began its way through to destroy the timeline, I have a feeling that Caius is still alive out there in some form...I have to become the one true guardian...or am I being delusional? The people have been evaluated to the New Cocoon. After a long moment Hope finally spoke "this isn't the future I wanted"

But is this the future that we a going to get...a world without a goddess


	2. Chapter 1: the Dream

"Am I really dead, where am I" Serah thought to herself she woke up and found herself floating in the temporal rift ahead of her she see's someone familar..."That's Yeul" "Yeul" Serah shouted "huh? oh hello Serah" "which Yeul are you?" Serah asked "I'm the Yeul from Noel's time" Yeul said gazing through the distance. "You've seen it, haven't you" Yuel asked "the vision for the future" Serah didn't reply, but immediately Yuel continued to speak "Caius is still alive he's the one leaking chaos to the human world"

"is it because he's trying to save you, trying to turn this world to another valhalla" Serah said finally "i thought that we managed to stop him, but i guess we didn't"

no matter how many times you try to change the future there's always a chance that it may revert back to how it was...the future has a range of possibilities as Noel would have put it lightning was right, the world will end in entropy but I know I cannot give up... "Is there a way i can communicate with Noel" Serah asked "how did lightning communicate with you?" Yuel asked

"through...my...dreams"

~Back with Noel~

"Noel you should get some sleep" Hope said "you might be able to think more clearly"  
>"You're right" Noel said.<br>his eyes slowly shut as he woke up in the dying world he remembered when he was here last, trapped in his dream world by the hands of Caius but he was saved by Serah...

"Serah" Noel said...as he walked towards the oracle drive...and he activated it~ In the Oracle Drive, the images started to form around him..a figure slowly reveals, a figure continuously spreading chaos through the time line...

Caius Ballad..Caius Ballad said "the fools did what i wanted...and the guardian of the goddess forever sleeps, Now its time...this is the time Yuel" as he continued spreading his chaos

"what! he's still alive" Noel shouted "then why.."

"So you know" said a familar voice..."Serah?"  
>"Yes...its me" serah said walking up to Noel "its ok"<br>"but..i" Noel said but immediately stoped by serah's fingers

"Caius is alive in the void beyond...sitting on etro's throne...you need to fight him again on your own and inherit the heart of chaos...but the goddess is dead, but maybe we can find a new one..a stronger one through time quickly"

As serah continued to speak, Noel came to a realization of what he must do stop caius and become the heir to chaos

"by the way" Serah said smiling "I've met your Yuel" wide eye expression on his face and he grabbed serah "how is she?" he asked "we'll she misses you alot"

he let her go after that "I...miss...her too..." don't worry you will meet me again" Yuel's voice echoed through..

"I can't stay here for a long time" Serah said, "I have to go" "Wait!, how to I stop Caius"  
>"you need to find a gate, but you'll need this artifact" Serah said giving him the artifact..."now finding a gate it's up to you"<br>"its like Yeul said" We'll see each other again...maybe with lightning too.."

"Noel! Noel" Hope said "wake up"  
>his eyes fluttered right open and he looked at the time.."you where tossing in your sleep"<br>"I saw her.." Noel said "Serah"  
>Hope was in shock...Noel was telling Hope every single detail of this dream and meeting serah and was amazed to see the artifact that Serah gave him was right near he's bed "where am i suppose to find the gate?" Noel asked pacing around "Valhalla" Hope points he remembers that Valhalla has appeared in Academia after he, Serah and Mog had defeated Caius " I need to check it out" Noel said "i'll call Sazh to bring the plane" Hope said picking up the phone "we have to do this quick or all of humanity will be consumed by chaos" Noel said as the plane appeared along with the morning sun though hard to see due to the shrouds of chaos...<p>

"Caius..Im coming"


	3. Chapter 2: Mission Start

A world without a goddess

Fan fiction

Second chapter uploaded

Chapter 2-mission start!

Wandering around Vallhalla searching for the gate as I gazed to lightning's crystallized figure on etro's throne

'Help me' I shouted but there was no reply 'this is hopeless' Noel thought to himself..

'don't give up' serah's voice whispered in his head 'the artifact will show u the way'

Then he remembered the artifact and he took it out of his pocket 'what should I do' he said...the artifact glowed and floated behind the throne there was the slot big enough for the artifact to be inserted. Noel pushed it into place and Vallhalla and Acedemia finally separated from the closing gap Noel could see hope wave goodbye as he said 'we will meet again' and with that the gap between the two worlds close who knows if he will locate his way back to the new cocoon.

The earth of Vallhalla shook and yet lightning remains a still figure never to be awake from her crystal sleep has she joined to where fang and vanille sleep Noel thought before noel left to finally stop Caius, hope mentioned he was working on a way to restore fang and vanille and now lightning...but Noel wanted two things, to find his Yeul and to save serah from her fate of being a farseerer.

The gate finally appeared after the ground stop moving..and he when through with no hesitation

Back in the void of nothing, Serah continued to float with Yuel, "I managed to communicate with him through his dreams" serah said "I wish I could help, but I can't "

"you can only help him through dreams, to stop Caius, to find a new goddess...then we can be reborn..that is the prophecy" Yuel replied...she was wise beyond her years despite the fact that due her curse she was force to die at a young age...serah and Yuel are the same they can see the future..apparently if u kill the goddess the curse will disappear and Yuel will be saved, Caius wanted to save ALL the Yuel through the ages since he one said 'each on of them is unique, one who loved to sing, one who collected flowers'

The historical crux opened to Noel as he navigated way to locate Caius, he could see the chaos slowly destroying the timeline so he knew he had to do it quick. He only went to the void beyond once when alyssa gave him and serah a trap artifact that was given to her by Caius. Who knows what happened to her after the true timeline got restored..

Once Noel finally arrived to the destination he sees the old cocoon still floating with no support.."it was the day when they got purged" noel thought "could this be a paradox too ?" he heard screams it was Nora, Hope's mother tripping over the edge as snow was about to losses his crip "is this way I meant to be here" Noel thought snow lost his grip and Noel immediately grabbed a rope tied it to the corner and launched himself and grabbed Nora. He looked over to see little hope turned around he didn't see..so was his mother actually alive after all?

Once Nora came too..she was on the beaches of bodhum with a note. "find your son, once this is over" there's something that Caius told him growing up if u had save one person in the world, who would it be?" that all he remembers as he reappeared in the historical crux.


	4. Chapter 3:Into the Darkness

A world without a goddess Fan fiction I am Back and ready to continue with this story Warning contains spoilers (stop and finish the game but if you don't mind the spoilers please continue on..)

Chapter 3 The past had changed hope's mother was safe, was she safe all this time no one really knows no one. So this is was Noel's quest this time maybe but he has only one goal locate Caius and maybe Serah if he could get her back by his side and not to mention his Yeul. Noel continually floated through the historical crux as his mind started to wonder. He knew if he fell asleep for a bit he will see serah again so she could tell him the next step but serah's voice echoed in his head "keep on going, if you can locate snow he may help you"

Noel didn't know what happened to snow after solving all the paradoxes in the sunleth waterscrape he disappeared in Serah's arms leaving behind his necklace, but then he received a glimpse of his location, he was in the colosseum held there by a mysterious black shadow

He was being watched by Serah and his Yuel...all the way through his journey to restore the destroyed timeline, he quickly looked as the chaos slowly filled the areas of the timeline, how long does he have left? He didn't know but that didn't stop him from finally saving the world.

With a flash of light he was in his next location, now where was he now?

The place was familiar to him, the dying world...his home 700 years in the future, why was he here he asked himself. Since he and Serah already collected the fragments from this world..maybe there was a hidden gate? But how could there be? After their attempts to restore the true timeline all the gates were sealed or were they, he got here accessing the historical crux so he set out in search of it, it was hard work since he didn't have Mog, mog itself was back with hope in academia.

Searching for that gate was harder then he thought without mog, and Serah... He felt a little lonely but he knew he had to keep going just like the message he got from his future self in new bodhum 700AF .Back in the void Serah and Yeul, was watching Noel on his quest, "do you have any regrets" Yeul asked. "I have none" then she remembered the message she got from her future self. She was glad she went final wish was to have her spirit to appear to lightning before lightning turned herself to crystal keeping the promise.

Serah continued floating as she floated, she was thinking about her vision she had before she died. What did it mean? It had something to do with the goddess, her visions where now a fraction of what it was since Caius began slowly destroying the timeline."Yeul, can you tell me more about the goddesses history" Serah asked. Yeul nodded and began telling serah everything she knew about the goddess.

Returning to Noel..Find something that wasnt their before he kept on repeating himself. His search lead him to the oracle drive location, he saw a button so he pushed it, the statue of the goddess sunk revealing a hidden door he took a deep breath and went inside.

The Air around him began to feel cold the deeper he went through the hidden passageway. Then without any delay he found the door to the colosseum but it was locked. Noel stumbled around finding a way to open up the doorway but it was too dark and cold for him to continue...he thought that this could be the end..then he heard serah's voice calling out to him pushing him further he got up slowly and found utensils to light a fire...once the fire was lit and he looked around the doorway area and found a pad lock. Now i need to figure out the code to open it he though..

He tried many different combos until the doors opened instantly and he ran inside... "snow" he called repeatedly... A mysterious shadow appeared and pointed...and there was Snow, Noel ran towards him and they began there talk..

"Can you leave now..." he asked, "no, the shadow still keeps me here"  
>Its simple he thought...eliminate the shadow... snow would be free...<br> 


	5. Chapter 4: Endless Fight

**Chapter 4- endless fight**

Taken back to were we left off, Noel came to a conclusion to eliminate that shadow that has taken Snow captive in the coliseum.

"What is this i hear" the shadow shouted "you cannot defeat me"  
>"It can't hurt to try..." Noel thought he had to restore everything...the chaos gradually consumes everything each day, some places time has stopped completely, sick people in those place are made to suffer they need rest. Caius had no business doing this however he has to make sure that all this works out.<p>

Noel! Noel! Snap outta it Snow shouted as he was fighting the shadow. The shadow was strong, stronger then noel and snow combined all seemed hopeless.  
>"Looks like you could use a little help" a voice behind them answered..<p>

It was Fang..  
>Then .Vanille..appeared behind her<p>

"We awoke from our crystal sleep awhile ago" vanille said "hope asked us to help you"

"This isnt the world that we wanted whoever you are" shouted Fang towards the shadowy figure

The shadow laughed evilly as the 4 of them began to fight the shadow..

****in the void****  
>Its good to see vanille and fang again, Serah thought to herself She slowly turns to Yeul, "they came just in time"<br>But she was alone...

She floated around until she found a place to land, "it seems i've been floating for a while" she thought to herself "i wander where Yeul could have drifted off to?"

***back in the Colosseum***  
>The Shadow screamed in pain and dispersed.. Setting Snow free What it left in its place a fragment to the next world<p>

Lets go then, noel directed everyone..as they made the jump..  
>We can't go with you vanille said, we need to head back to Academia and help hope out Vanille said to Noel with Fang nodding, you'll do fine she added<p>

as noel turned to snow as if to say are you going he simply replied you are doing fine on your own and gave noel a little pat on the back "its because of you that i'm finally free.. do what you can to restore everything back to normal" Snow said

"we all saw something while we were in our crystal sleep and that's how it was suppose to be" Hopes voice sounded from a box that instantly appeared after noel opened up the gate.

"Guess I'm on my own for a while long" Noel said "I'll be back, Promise"

"I'll hold you to it" Snow said as he went through the other gate...

**VOID**  
>Snow is finally free serah thought all alone herself, Yuel is nowhere to be found now"its time i find my way out of here... but i died..."<p>

_***********_  
><em>Writer Note this chapter took a while to write and upload since I've been busy cosplaying but since i'm taking a break now i'll be able to write more..<em>

_Look out for the next chapter in about 3 weeks!_

_xx_

_ChaosxStar  
><em>

_formally  
><em>

_ . .mist89  
><em>


	6. Chapter 5 : Another Dream

hi there!  
>chaos star (formally love is a dark mist) here with another story...<p>

anyway lets get on to it

ps. i know my story i got the artifacts and fragments mixed up however they both play a role

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Another Dream of Another Time<strong>

-  
>Serah Runs thoughout the dark void and yet there's nothing absolutely nothing, Yuel's presense has disappeared almost right after snow was set free, however it was all a considence..<p>

"Yuel" "Yuel" "if you can hear me...answer me"

Serah Suddenly stopped in her tracks "why am i suddenly sleepy" as Serah drifted to sleep she heard Yuel's voice in her head "Your Dream is the Key to Everything"

My...Dream..is the key Serah thought...

-Back with Noel-

"So, where am I this time...oh...Im back in my own time again" Noel said "Strange.." as he looked around finding out if he missed anything...

"Hello Noel"  
>Noel turns and he noticed someone familiar "Yuel..."<br>"Yes, however i am not the Yuel you know...I'm from Serah's time"  
>"Serah's time, How?"<br>"We met when...Caius drew you all into a trap"

"Oh that day, You feeling alright..now visions?" Noel asked "Chaos has stopped time...time doesn't move forward" Yuel said cryticly "Her Dreams are the Key"

"Who's Dream?" Noel asked?  
>Yuel said nothing all she did was smile and walked off but not before handing him a fragment..<br>"where's the gate?"  
>"the Key to her Dreams" She repeated "Serah's?"<br>Yuel nodding...now its time i go back to where i belong...as Yuel disappeared..

"hm, the key to Serah's Dream..." Noel wandered "now all i need to do is to find her"

"You don't need to find her" Yuel said "all you need to do is sleep"

"Sleep huh" Noel said he found a comfy place and closed his eyes

***Dream World***  
>"Where am I" serah thought, "what's with this gate.."<p>

Serah! Noel's voice sounded "Noel" Serah said "its you"

Noel ran to serah's side with the fragment in hand, "i think this might open this gate up" he said "Couldnt hurt" Serah said

*the gate opened*

"i think its time you wake up now" Serah said "I'll handle it from here in the dream world, you take care of things in your end"

"where should i go" Noel asked...

"Go back to where you came" Serah said "the rest is up to you"

and with that Noel's eye's flashed open..

as Yuel suddenly appeared in front of him "the rest is up to the both of you" handing another fragment and pointing to another hidden gate location

***Dream World***  
>"time to take the plunge," Serah said to herself "Goodluck Noel"<br>As Serah went though the gate she heard "Kuppoo ...Kupooo" "Mog?"  
>"Kupo"<br>She grabbed and hugged Mog tightly "I'm not really here..."Kupo" mog said "but just in case you need to fight, i was created"  
>'Ok, lets go' Serah said as they plunged in deeper into Serah's dream world<p>

As Serah arrived to the location, it was familar to her it was the place where she herself became a l'cie

She remembers that day well it was that day that send a chain of events which took place to lightning and the others even if vanille must have caused it for running away from her focus but she didnt blame her.

"So the answer lies in here" Serah thought

someone is coming

"Me?" She said and instantly running to hide behind the tree what happen next was famillar to her that was where Anima the PULSE fal'cie marked her.

Another that serah was marked, she collapsed and serah came out of hiding and went looking for what she needed to restore time.

her quest lead her to hidden room that she didn't see back then, she took a peep and found a key "now where's the door?" She asked herself she took the key and continued her search.

-Back with Noel-  
>he was still in the dying world, looking at the gate in deep thought he took a deep breath and went through it.<p>

Caius was still alive, where was he...?

Caius gave a sinsiter chuckle..."to think you followed my plan perfectly"

"it wasn't our intention Caius" Noel shouted to where caius voice was emnating from and floated towards in.

-Academia-  
>Snow, Vanille and Fang finally got back to Academia...and since time has stopped due to the chaos spreading in from vallhalla it was slowly mixing...to form another land...<p>

Hope was staring at lightning on etro's throne...when the others located him "there you are" Vanille said as she hugged hope "you ok?"

"Don't worry" Fang said "he's all grown up"

"I wander if everything will be ok?" Hope said "will it be over?"

"have faith in your friends" a voice said "and they'll succeed"  
>Hope turned around to see his mother alive and well<p>

"Noel saved me that day as I fell down after the bridge explode" Nora said "he told me to wait a while before meeting you but however i have to wait till this is over so we can be a family again"

"What you mean" Hope asked his mother as he walked to her intending on hugging her only to go right though her "see Im a hologram" Nora said "we will be together soon"

-Dream World-  
>In the Dream world serah couldnt find the door and she thought maybe Noel might be able to use the key<p>

She closed her eyes and tried to call out to him

-VOID beyond-  
>Where am I now, Noel said<p>

He heard Serah's voice "meet me in the dream world"

he closed his eyes

-Dream World-  
>Noel reapeared in the dream world with serah waiting on the perch for him "I found this key it can open any door"<br>She said as she gave the key

"So where are you exactly" Noel asked "I'm in the void beyond, a different one" Serah said "a place where the souls of the dead have departed, i met up with your Yuel and I lost her"

"but when i get back i will look for her again, its a huge place" Serah said

"thank you" Noel said "Goodluck" as he faded

"time to head back" Serah said fading away also

-Void beyond Noel-

"Now we need to find that gate and a fragment" Noel said

Noel walked for hours only to find a door with a lock "Bingo!" Noel said and used his key to open it

there was two treasure chest one contained a fragment and the other contained the final artifact for the final gate where ever it is"

he used his fragment he obtained and a gate opened automatically, "this is new" he thought, jumping into it!

* * *

><p><strong>End of another chapter See you guys in a few ;)<strong>

**chaosxstar  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Losing What Matters

**Chapter 6**

**Short Chapter Today Guys ;)  
><strong>

**enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>now what's the next location that Noel is going to go to look for Caius and a way to restore time its hard to say where his journey now will take place all the wrongs was fixed those lives that have been lost due to the purge still there's some that cannot be restored since it was apart of the timeline and once a live has been lost it can never be truly returned but then he remembered he saved Nora, Hope's mother he had absolutely not idea of the damage to time and space he has done but however if no one saw her as she fell to the dark abyss before Noel appeared to save her he would assume that she didnt die.<p>

However Serah did, and in Noel's arms as well...his mind started to wander how was she now as he floated through the historial crux trying to discover Caius location and maybe where serah's soul exist though the void beyond.

back in Academia, Hope and the others had their own problems as they were checking the amount of chaos that is seeping in from Valhalla "it's just too much" Hope said "Soon Vallhalla and Gran Pulse will merge"

"lucky that we move everyone up to Bhunivelze" Vanille said "at least everyone is happy up there"

"too bad they don't know that the chaos will destroy their happiness" Fang replied with her finger on her forehead "I hope those two know what they are doing"

As we return to Noel, he wanders to himself if this is a hopeless campaign trying to undo the sea of chaos washing towards gran pulse and though out the time line he was getting tired of the constant battles, losing everyone he grew close to "your doubt will be your downfall" Yuel's voice echoed in his head.

then he realised that he needs to believe in himself since he can beat Caius and become the new guardian of the timeline with the Seeress which ever Yuel he ends up meeting he will make a fine guardian but this has to end...  
>the nightmare and chaos have to end, the suffering and torment has to end and it all starts with Caius which a new outlook on his goal he set forward and he closed his eyes and thought about his Yuel and his friend Serah.<p>

"Looks like im back" Serah thought "Now lets find Yuel..."  
>After a long and exhausting search she found her asleep "Wake up Yuel" Serah said giving Yuel a little nudge "hmm...oh hello Serah" Yuel said " I just felt tired all of a sudden"<p>

"Glad i finally found you" Serah said with relief "Anything i missed out on" Yuel asked "Well...Serah started of...and she explained everything that happened after her disappearance

"So everything is ok now?" Yuel asked Serah as she gets up and stretches "I'm not entirely sure" Serah said with concern but this is just the beginning

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the Short Chapter today~ but stretching things out as i can and trying to leave readers wanting more and making my story less predictable is an interesting challenge all wells enjoy~<em>

_dont forget to review xD i like your reviews havent got alot for this story~ it kinda make me assume that no one is reading.. D:_


	8. Chapter 7: Into the Darkness

**Chapter 7: **

**we all have darkness within us, its up to us to move into the light or move through the way to dawn (A/N sorry i just had to say that)**

Noel was thinking to himself if Caius can be truely defeated he would have to inherit the heart of etro within his heart however now he had no choice to accept the terms and finally be the guardian but to who?

the goddess is dead...killed by his own hands and yet Caius survived since it was all apart of his master plan.

As the Chaos was continuing to seep in he knew he was running outta time but if time has stopped then maybe there is hope if not..., it will be 30 more days until Vallhalla merges with gran pulse, however the positives is no body ages which is kinda good as he finished he thought since he arrived to his next destination.

where might this be? he said to himself this location was...

hello, welcome to Serependity casino said the chocobolina attendant, please make your way over to the tent, the mystic will like to have a word with you.

he didnt hesitate and walked over to the tent

"we meet again, Noel" said the Mystic "we have a problem only you can solve"  
>"and what might that problem be" Noel asked with curiousity "it appears that our newist attraction has some temporal rifts appearing and our attendees are disappearing"<br>"that does sound like a problem" Noel pondered "how many are missing"  
>"Only a few" the mystic said "but the numbers will grow"<p>

the mystic handed Noel a Map of the new area "I'll be right on it" Noel said as he ran out of the tent...

the new area was huge but thankfully the map help him a lot, look there's one temporal rift he said as he run towards it solves the puzzles and moved on to the next rift and still none of the missing people.

"it will be a long time before he finishes" said the mystic to a figure in shadow Caius stepped forward and smiled..

"Excellent" Caius said " I knew inflicting chaos in you would work out"

caius laughed and disappeared

"Oh no," Serah said to Yeul "it was a trap!"  
>"we have to help somehow" Serah said "I can't let you do that Serah" Yuel Clicked her fingers as chains suddenly appeared to bind serah<p>

"Yuel...How could you" Serah said struggling "I'm not Yuel...at least not anymore" she said "why must you try to get in his way"  
>"You will remain with us...forever" as a dozen of other Yeul's appeared<p>

"but i thought you wanted to help me" Serah pleaded "help...we did" the Yuel's said "but we had a change of heart"

serah turned her attention to Noel's Yuel not similing or laughing evilly like the others instead she walked away as the other Yuel's turned into a big dark giant shadow and possessed Serah

She struggled long and hard but she was over power

"excellent" the Serah-Yuel said "now we wait"

"that was the worst thing i could do to Noel" Said the good Yuel "i wonder how things will play out"

as she continued to watch noel solving puzzles..

unknownly to Noel, Serah had been successfully been turned evil by the army of evil yuel's that resided in her has escaped from the void and now with Caius

Caius was planing his next move the turn to whisper something in serah's ear...

Serah bowed and disappeared in the shadows.

**Authors Note:**  
><strong>wow, i have a feeling i may have lost viewersreaders now since my story has became dark...**

**but have no fear, things might change in the remaining 5 chapters..**

**Yup 5 chapters to go, i may though in a epiloge if i got time to...**

**i really wanna start with my eternal sonata fan fiction ;)**

**chaosxstar**


	9. Chapter 8: Destiny's Reunion

Chapter 8

Destiny's Reunion

"looks like this is the last rift in space", Noel thought to himself "but still no one who went missing appeared" as he made his way back to the mystic's tent

"I done the task" Noel shouted however as he entered the mystic was gone too infact all the staff were gone too "what on earth is going on" he said to himself

"Can't you tell" a voice echoed "this location isn't real"  
>"who's there"<br>"Someone you know quite well" as caius appeared in front of him "You!" Noel shouted grabbing his duel swords and charging in a instant "foolish" Caius replied pushing him aside "this is not the time or the place"  
>and with that he disappeared before his eyes...<p>

...the next move is yours...

"My pleasure" a Yeul possessed Serah replied as she's sitting on etro's throne "time will stop...and with that the world will be saved"

****  
>Back in academia, Hope and the others are continually stopping the flow of chaos that is rapidly going into their world<p>

"look the oracle drive is flashing" Vanille said running towards the location "let's take a look" Hope said "Activating it now"

_we see a world if valhalla and gran pulse merges, the end of days? or is it just the beginning...and lightning awakens from her crystal slumber exploring around the new area_

"is that it" Fang said "looks like it" Snow replied to Fang's question

"I wonder how Noel is doing now," Vanille said looking up at the timeless sky

"Great another trap" Noel said with frustration "Come out here Caius! So i can finish you once and for all"

nothing...

"best get outta here" Noel said as he quickly ran towards the gate "lets head back to the historial crux"

there's nothing else to do now, everything was set straight when noel and serah fixed caius's doing earlier but the chaos was running through at a increasing rate.

he wanders if he made the right choice saving hope's mother from falling cause he remembers something he's grandma said "once a life is taken it can never be returned"

that was the truth everyone had to understand, so that was the last time correction he can do since disturbing time can be destructive

he laughed to himself "my grandmother was very wise"

time to head back to acedemia and see what i can do there as he made his choice and returned

"Noel...your back" Hope said "any news?"  
>"Sorry, haven't found anything yet" Noel replied "just wanted to head back and see what i can do here"<p>

"well you must be tired" Hope said "yeah, i bet your tired also" Noel replied "tell us what happened" Snow asked walking up to Noel

then Noel told the guys about his adventure and the things he has done

Hope walked up to Noel and said "thank you.." offering his hand to noel, noel grab his hands and they did the usual handshake

"Looks like the next move is mine..." Said the Yuel possessed Serah as she got up and grabbed a new bowblade given by Caius

"Anything you like me to bring here" she asked "just bring Noel back to me" Caius Replied "so we can finally finish this"

"Yes sir" She said as she jumped the gate to Academia

* * *

><p><strong>4 chapters to go (that's including the epilogue)<strong>

**this has been one of my favourites stories at the moment.  
><strong>

**Next Chapter will appear soon~  
><strong>

**Since i got alot of free time now  
><strong>

**i should be finishing this story but the end of the month at least  
><strong>

**hopefully  
><strong>

**keep on reading on  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Falling into Chaos

Look to the future and not the past, its the future where you are heading~you cannot change the past but you can look forward to a new dawn..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>  
><strong>Back in Academia<strong>

Noel's sleep that night was dreamless, which was strange because he always was able to communicate with serah in his dreams to plan the next move however it wasn't the case now.

he got up out of this bed and stepped outside for air, there he sat right by the fallen pieces old cocoon to search for some more answers was the end of days coming?

he and serah did all they could to set things right, and yet...the goddess is now gone, what will become of the entire world now?

"Can't sleep" Hope said as he walked up to noel's location  
>"doesn't snow have a focus" Noel asked "he did become a l'cie again"<p>

_A/N in ffxiii-2 Snow does end up getting a new l'cie mark, i forget where but you had to fight the flan after fixing the paradox _

"he didn't say" Hope replied "he never changes, if light was here, he'll get a lecture by now"  
>they both laugh<p>

"Having fun" said a voice they turn to see non-other then serah..  
>"Serah!" they both said in unison..<br>but when they got to her they sense there was something wrong about her  
>"her eyes" Hope said " they are red, glowing red"<br>'Serah' Noel said ' is that really you'  
>'but of course' Serah replied with a smirk 'but with new management'<br>Kupo kupo kupo  
>'there you are mog' Serah said 'lets have some fun'<br>Serah grabbed mog and mog changes into a darker version of her bowblade

"Serah! what are you doing" Snow said as he appeared out of the shadows  
>"Ah! Snow you made it out" Serah said " I missed you" she said as she gave snow a hug<p>

"Your Not my serah!" Snow said pushing her aside  
>Noel and Hope cannot overcome the shock and couldnt speak<p>

she got up and said the end of days is approaching the chaos seeping in cannot and will not stop now

all hope is lost..

Serah fired her bowblade at all gate locations in academia which bursted into flames, "now you say put and stay outta his way!" she stopped for a minute almost if like she was receiving an order

"Noel.. Caius will see you now" Serah said openning up a rift

Noel finally reverting back to his own composure...he wants to see me finally, about time we ended it permanently"

"Exactly what he was thinking" serah said as she walked through the void first

Hope finally managed to speak and he said "we are counting on you..."

"right" Noel said as he slipted into the rift

* * *

><p>Sorry been a month or so for this chapter<p>

3 more to go ;)


	11. Chapter 10: Final Farewell

**Chapter 10**

A/N

it has been bought to my attention that I hardly capitalize names & locations ok not many people have bought it up till now wow, didn't think you lot have a problem with it so i won't do it again.

* * *

><p>"So where on Pulse you taking me 'Serah' " Noel said with a sarcastic tone. She didn't reply she simply just took his arm and pulled him along."We are here" Serah said as she pulled Noel into a dark room "Don't run Noel dear" Serah said with a evil laugh " I did what you asked of my Lord".<p>

Now bowing to Caius sitting on the throne..."hm, good Serah you're dismissed or better yet... you lived out your purpose"

"Master?" Serah said with curiosity

with a snap of his fingers Serah fell to the floor...surrounded by chaos and with that Serah disappeared from Noel's sight again...

"Now that the distraction is out of the way again...let's continue where we left off.." Caius said with his usual demeanor

"Can't start till you get your weapon" Noel snapped back

Caius laughed "Don't need it, Your guilt will be the end of you"

"Over confidence will get you killed" Noel said

and with that the battle ensures, with Noel running towards Caius angrily but before chaos started to consume Caius transforming him to his Bahumut form.

How can he beat Caius in this state he thought to himself it was downright impossible.

Until he saw an arrow come flying and striking Bahumut reverting him back to his human form there he laid catching his breath

Noel turned to where the direction of the arrow came from...

"Serah...is that you" Noel asked

"Yes, I'm sorry...let me make it right" Serah said as she was surrounded by the chaos

"we should finish this" Noel said..

"definitely" Serah replied "our last fight together"

"fools" Caius shouted "the end of days is approaching"

as Caius grabbed is sword..

"I thought you said i didn't need it" Noel said as he knocked it out of Caius's hands...

Caius picked it up again and started to attack Serah, Mog less but managed to scrap up a weapon for her while she was under Caius's control quickly strikes him back..

"Go Noel" Serah shouted

Noel charged and he and Caius finally had their little rumble with Serah on the sidelines and it was a struggle both sides where injured but in the end Caius finally fell.. no more and now Noel wanders what to do now he turns to Serah who opens up a void...

"Goodbye Noel" Serah said she took off her engagement necklace "give this to Snow please...tell him how i feel"

"but Caius is gone" Noel said as he accepted the necklace "you can come back with me"

"I died, its the fate of the Farseers" Serah said sadly "there's no return for the dead, just give Snow and everyone my love ok"

She turned and when though the void "we all should be still connected in the dream world.." She said as the void closed behind her.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter and story has became dark and sad but i said it the begining the point of the story was to lead into the "lightning returns game" if i didn't then you now know my objective<p>

I hope everyone will keep following we still have 2 more chapters which will be short again

xoxo


	12. Chapter 11: Falling into place?

Noel returned to 500AF right after without looking back knowing that he had failed...the chaos in his heart began to consume him but he continued to fight it however he had no idea how long he can keep the chaos at bay.

Noel walked into Hope's office immediately everyone stopped what they where doing and glanced at him.

"So..." Snow asked walking up to him, Noel couldn't say a word instead he gave him the Necklace and walked away "it's over...our world will end...but before that happens we must protect everyone until then" Snow and Hope nodded

Vanille and Fang glanced at each other and nodded also "You take care of things here" Fang said "and we'll handle the rest" Vanille said finishing Fang's sentenced and with that they ran off...

"Think We'll meet them again?" Hope asked  
>"Who knows" said Snow "I going to see what i can do" then Snow too ran off<p>

"and then there were two" Noel said "huh? Hope" Noel turned around "His gone"  
>Suddenly he felt a spike of pain through his chest he could fight the chaos anymore, Noel started running and he never stopped.<p>

Hope was working in the office he setup in his ark.

"I Hope that Noel will forgive me for leaving him there".  
>Hope thought to himself "Never mind, I need to figure out how long we have left"<br>as he continued pressing buttons

*sinister laughs*

"Who's There!" Hope shouted

"You'll do" The voice replied

" Huh, what's happening? " Hope said as streams of chaos wrapped around him and he disappeared...

"you'll make one perfect vessel for me and now one more thing to do.."  
>-<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: The 13 Days

This is going to be the last chapter, unlike my other stories this will have no epilogue since it will continue in lightning returns.

i really want to close the book on this project now.

again short chapter cuz yeah.

goodbye readers i'm not making another story anytime soon

Final: the 13 days approaches

*A Younger Hope in a tube with wires connected *

"his alot stubborn then anticipated, we would have been done a long time ago" the figure wearing a hood said "so we also need to make a 'gift' for the savior is that correct."

"Use the girl..." Bhunivelze voice echoed as a stream of chaos appeared and dropped Serah's body on the floor.

"very well my lord" the hooded figure said taking a piece of Serah Soul into a machine.

*Serah's body gets sucked back into the void*

After the hooded figure finished extracting a piece of Serah and creating his look-a-like "all done my lord"

"i think you lived out your usefulness" Bhunivelze said striking his servant down "its nearly time that the savior returns and all the pieces will be in place "wait master please"

he was gone..

"it is now time that my pieces here are sent out to the world" Bhunivelze thought to himself, how are my other pieces doing? he wandered as he looked down.

there's a girl who can see the dead and her friend fighting hard to see her again, a shadow of a man who's l'cie mark is reaching its final stage, a father with a son who won't awaken and finally a hunter who has fallen into despair...

his host body and the girl with a splitting image of the saviors sister with an extra touch from the savior herself.

and so the world will end within 13 days..

lightning will awake and Bhunivelze's plan will succeed or so he would think...


End file.
